


Error's Woes

by AnxiousPerson



Series: Not Abandoned Just moved into An Actual Multi chaper fic!! [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, swearing from error, unsure feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousPerson/pseuds/AnxiousPerson
Summary: Error is not a tsundere. He's just not.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale), minor afterdeath
Series: Not Abandoned Just moved into An Actual Multi chaper fic!! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148642
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	Error's Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Guys / Gals / Peeps, I'm sorry, but I'm weak to Drama Queen Error who amps up anything happening to him. Edit: Just fixing some random grammar as always...
> 
> MAJOR UPDATE THAT I FORGOT TO DO HERE OOF - THIS FIC HAS BEEN MOVED INTO A MULTI-CHAPTER FORM SO I WON'T POST IN THIS SERIES ANYMORE. IT GETS UPDATED ON THE OTHER ONE!

There was a major dilemma Error was facing right now.

“Hey, how long do you plan to stay? I don’t mind, but-”

“ **Error, your brother is asking you something.** ”

“ **Error, answer him.** ”

“ **Answer him.** ”

“ **Answer.** ”

In all his life, he had never faced such a difficult enemy- though at times they seemed to only have one braincell. Still, that one braincell creature was a formidable foe. Lately, they’ve been tolerable enough to not engage in constant physical violence. If only they would stop pestering-

“I asked you how long do you plan to stay here Error!” repeated Geno as he yelled near where Error’s ear would be.

Immediately, Error tried to move away from Geno, but since he was sitting on an armchair he couldn’t get far and ended up falling off its side. He almost took the chair down with him, but it only wobbled dangerously. The scare he had was too sudden for him to even shout as he momentarily crashed. He rubbed his head in hopes of easing the pain somewhat. ~~That never did work.~~

“ **You deserved that!** ”

Error glared up at an amused looking Geno. “What the fuck is your problem?! I was thinking!” Error stood up and brushed off any debris he may have gotten on his outfit, after all it was the only one, he owned. He had to keep it as clean as possible to last longer. He made sure to keep the couch in between them, so Geno wouldn’t have any other ~~smart~~ dumb ideas.

Geno huffed as he placed his arms on his hips. “You still didn’t answer my question.” He knew what Error was doing; trying to keep an escape route ready to go if needed. ~~Error was always a pro-escaper.~~

“ **Yeah! We wanna know too. How long do you plan on hiding from Ink?** ”

“ **It’s only a matter of time till Ink figures out to come here too, you know.** ”

“I’ll stay however long I want!”

The two glitches glared at each other; silently willing the other to make a move to start a fight.

A new voice piped up, “Oh~? Is that so~? I don’t mind, but Geno and I had planned to try out the new lingerie I got him later on tonight~. You’re welcome to join us if you want to~.”

Error and Geno both flushed as they both looked towards Reaper and screeched, “Reaper!”

Reaper’s brow rose. “What?”

“Don’t tell Error that! Also, don’t flirt with my brother!”

Error covered where his ears would be as he turned away from them both. “Gross! I don’t want to know that Geno fucks. In fact, I don’t want to know anything about his should be nonexistent sex life.” He put down his hands after talking to hear his brother’s poor excuse.

Geno sputtered, “I’m married! It’s a natural thing to happen for couples! B-besides, just answer the question, you dum dum!”

“ **Aww Afterdeath is so cute!!** ”

“ **I wonder if Geno will ever get pregnant.** ”

“ **Why does Geno have to be the one to carry? Reaper can do it too!** ”

“ **Oh! That is true! Mmm, but wait can skeletons even get pregnant like us?** ”

Error’s mood soured with the annoying voices. They always reminded him of the things he ~~lost~~ could have had before he became the destroyer. He walked towards their nearest window and stared out it. The view he had was pretty bleak. The trees he saw were all dead and there was no grass, only a dirt ground with a stone road pathing through it. No neighbors, no sign of life. Just the type of home Error would enjoy, but… ~~the lack of life did bother him.~~ He was so bored of the view. “I’m just trying to relax as I think.”

Geno and Reaper stood next to Error. They both were concerned with Error’s change of mood. Geno asked, “And what are you thinking about? You suddenly showed up unannounced and made yourself at home in my living room. I think it’s fair that we get to know what’s troubling you.”

“ **You’re worrying them.** ”

“Is it Ink? Was his stalking too much for you again?” asked Reaper as he frowned. He was indifferent towards the protector, but he wouldn’t hesitate to confront him if Error was extremely bothered or deeply wounded by that thing. Though Error did ask him not to mess with Ink… How confusing… but intriguing as well.

“It’s not his stalking, but…” Error’s face scrunched as he forced the words out of his mouth. “How do I give him my number?”

They all froze once the words registered in all their minds. Geno and Reaper looked at him in shock while Error stubbornly kept his gaze to the window. Geno was the first to break out of their shock state.

Geno stood closer to Error as he clapped happily. “You guys are friends now? Why didn’t you say so! Geez, you’re so-”

“We’re not friends!” Error denied as his cheeks grew yellow. “He’s being so weird because Dream got my number first!”

Reaper floated next to Geno. “You gave Dream your number? Why?”

**“Cause Dream is a better option than Ink duh!”**

**“No! He should have just given Ink his number from the start!”**

“To get Ink to stop following me!”

“Huh?” The two were dumbfounded, so they had the same reaction, which was to stare confusingly at Error.

“Dream is like Ink’s parent or something.” Was another rushed out not useful answer Error gave them.

Geno rubbed his forehead as he tried to piece together the small pieces Error was giving them. Too small of a crumb trail, but he hoped he had enough to say a hypothesis. “Okay so, Ink’s stalking was bothering you, so you gave Dream your number. I’m guessing he either did or didn’t help.” Geno’s single eye flared dangerously. “Did he give Ink your number?”

Reaper seemed ready to summon his scythe while Geno began to crack his knuckles threateningly.

“ **They assumed the wrong things.** ”

“ **Uh, you should defuse this Error.** ”

“ **Nah, don’t do anything. I wanna see some bloodshed!** ”

Error stared at them like they were idiots. “I just asked how I can give Ink my number and now you’re assuming he has it? Are you an idiot? He doesn’t have my number. He found out Dream had it recently. And near the time he found out that Dream had it, he stopped trying to follow me. Why would he do that?”

Geno and Reaper relaxed, but they didn’t know how to answer Error’s question.

“When we began to hang out again, he only sulked and was just an overall gloomy company to have. Dream told me Ink found out about my number and suggested I gave it to that Ink bastard to improve his mood.”

Geno and Reaper were glancing at each other from the corner of their eyes. They were missing a lot of information, yet they gained some interesting news. They knew that Error was denying his feelings about something as usual. They had to figure out how to ~~trick~~ pry that information from Error’s mouth without him storming off or blowing up like a bomb.

“When you hung out-” Reaper was talking, but he must have said something wrong because Geno roughly gripped Reaper’s arm. He tried not to make any ~~pained~~ sounds, but Geno’s grip did lessen when he stopped talking.

Geno spoke as if Reaper didn’t start, “When Ink stalked you and was… sad…? How did that make you feel?”

“Annoyed,” answered Error.

“Why?” Geno really wanted Error to just spit out what the hell was going on in that head of his.

“He is the most insufferable idiot I’ve ever gotten to know, but he always tried to be my friend. Now, it feels like he’s going at it half-heartedly! Why does Dream having my number affect Ink in any way?! Did he even want to be friends? He doesn’t include his drawings in his gifts anymore.”

“Drawings…?”

“Yeah! He used to give them to me when he was too happy for his own good.”

“How do you know that?”

“He told me he only gives them to me when he’s in a really good mood because he can handle whatever mood I decide to handle his drawing those times.”

Reaper couldn’t keep his mouth shut anymore as he chirped, “Sounds like you miss his cheeriness~. Just admit that you like his company already~.”

Error’s glitches grew in his eyes as he struggled to contain his emotions.

“Reaper!” Geno scowled him as he smacked the arm he was holding.

“What? You were the same way when we were becoming friends too, especially more so when you started liking me~.”

“Reaper!”

“ **You know, Reaper is spitting out some straight facts though Error.** ”

“ **You’re such a tsundere, Error.** ”

“ **How cute~.** ”

Error’s frustration ~~and embarrassment~~ became too much for him, so he growled out, “I’m leaving!”

“Error, no wait-” Geno tried to stop him, but Error had warped to back to his home in the anti-void. Geno couldn’t follow him, but Reaper didn’t hesitate to go after his brother-in-law.

“You’re worrying Geno, Error.”

Error huffed as he laid down on his blue oversized beanbag. “So? He shouldn’t worry so much about someone like me.” He glared at the uninvited skeleton floating above him, looking down at him in concern. “And neither should you. Go back to your husband, Reaper.”

“I will after I confirm that you’re alright for both our sakes.”

Error turned to his side ~~to look away from Reaper’s prying yet empty gaze~~ to get more comfortable on his bed. “I’m alright then. Now scram.”

“Hmm… I will if” Reaper knew he was making Error uncomfortable, so he turned his back towards him and crossed his arms behind his head as if he was laying on a bed too. “you’re a bit more honest with at least yourself.”

“I am!”

“Sure, you are~. Whether you like Ink as a friend or not, you should figure out what you want to do with him. If he does become too much for you, you’re always welcome to come to our house and we won’t hesitate to incapacitate him if needed. Well, I’m going to go back to my dear Gen~.” Reaper left silently back to his home.

“ **He’s right.** ”

“ **Listen to your brother-in-law, Error.** ”

“ **Error-** ”

“Shut up already! You all just bitch and bitch all day. I’m trying to sleep.”

The voices were silent for a few seconds before they all bombard him with more unnecessary comments and thoughts. Error tried to block out their voices as he grabbed his nearest pillow and held it over his head.

Error couldn’t get a peaceful rest.

After a few hours of nonexistent sleep and countless voices pestering him, Error decided to go to Outertale. The voices usually were more friendly and more commentary on the surroundings there because they seem to love the view as much as he did. ~~It made it easier to tune out the voices.~~ He dropped down in front of Grillbys to get a few drinks before he would make his way to his spot in Starfall. That was the plan, but it seemed Grillby’s was in a saltier mood than usual.

“What wrong Grillby?” asked Error. He was always down to hear some juicy gossip. He figured Grillby’s mood had something due to Outer.

Grillby spoke in his flames, so there wasn’t much sound, but Error understood whatever he said.

“What? A prank gone wrong?”

A nod from Grillby as his flames flared.

“Why would Outer do that here?”

Though the flames were made of fire magic, they weren’t as hot as one would expect. So, when Grillby irritably placed his hand down the wooden bar, he wasn’t surprised the flames didn’t feed on the wood.

“Wait, it’s all Ink?”

Grillby snapped his fingers and pointed at Error in approval.

Error huffed, “Always has been.”

Grillby huffed too.

Error laughed, “You temporarily banned them from coming here? Oh, poor dumb Outer for helping Ink out. Do you know how he’s faring without his daily consumption of your food?”

Grillby shrugged as he grabbed Error’s cup from him and placed it in a nearby sink to clean. After cleaning it, he grabbed a tray of already washed cups and placed it in front of him.

“You don’t know? Wow that seems a bit harsh even from you.”

Grillby grabbed one of the cups and began to wipe the glass cup with a towel to dry off.

“Yeah, that does make sense. Outer shouldn’t be cheating on your food with other Grillby’s foods. What a scandalous skeleton.”

The two shared a laugh.

Error got off the barstool and stretched. “Alright, I’ll go check on him for you.” He lazily waved a goodbye at Grillby as walked towards the exit. “I’ll knock some sense into to him too while I’m at it.” Though he didn’t turn around, Grillby still returned his wave before going back to wiping his cups.

Though he wasn’t planning on looking for his friend here, he didn’t mind too much. He checked Outer’s home, but no was there. He figured Outer would be in his favorite spot which was an empty spot surrounded by echo flowers in Starfall. He was right about Outer being there, but two more were with him. He dropped down to the ground when he realized who they were. The trio didn’t seem to notice him. He hoped the echo flowers were tall enough to cover him. _Fuck._

“Constellation, just go see him already.” That was Ink’s voice. He seemed to be pestering Outer to do something.

“Don’t call me Constellation just because my stars are showing again. My name is Outer!” That was Outer’s voice.

Dream sighed, “Outer while Ink isn’t going about this the right way. I do think he’s right. You should visit Comic already and just confess how you feel if it’s bothering you so much.”

“ **Oooo, is Outer having relationship troubles?** ”

“ **Error join in! We wanna hear more!** ”

“ **Get closer!!** ”

“ **Go! Go! Go!** ”

Error lowly growled, “No, I’m not going. They’re going to change the subject. Let’s just watch from here.”

“ **Where it’s safe here? Wimp.** ”

“ **Scaredy-cat.** ”

“ **Pus-** ”

“Stop!!” Outer was holding his face and his voice was super high pitched. He had to be really embarrassed for some reason. “I can’t! He already hinted he wanted to take things slow!”

“How do you know that though?” asked Dream.

“Because I do!”

“Would it help if I go with you then?” Dream again.

“You’re not my mom! You can only act like that with Ink!”

“Hey!” That was surprisingly Ink and Dream’s voices.

“Just because you’re embarrassed; you don’t have to fall back to your kinks again.” _Ink, what the fuck._

Outer made choking sounds. He couldn’t make any words out of frustration and embarrassment.

“Ink! Stop!” Dream sighed again. “Okay, how about we go visit Comic together? So, we can at least see what you’re struggling with.”

“Fine, I’ll go over there, but I won’t confess to Comic. You’ll see what I mean!”

“Welp, see you guys. I’m going to stay here.”

“ **Ooo, I bet Ink is waiting for you Error!** ”

“What? Why? You’re not waiting for Error, again are you?” scowled Outer.

“ _Whaat…! Like I would ever do such a thing. I just want to stargaze!_ ” Ink spoke in a high-pitched voice. He was obviously lying.

“You-” Outer started to say something but decided not to continue it. “Dream, lets go.”

The sound of a portal opening, and closing was all Error heard next. He didn’t know what exactly they did, but he assumed Dream opened a portal and left with Outer. He tried to think of ways to leave without Ink spotting him. All of them including crawling pathetically away. Just when he finally decided that, no, he was not going to be pathetic and stand up, Ink threw his plans away.

“How long do you plan to stay there?” Ink was somehow closer to him and already leaning over to peer down at him.

Error shot a glare at Ink as he stood up and wiped off the dirt on his clothes, “How long did you know I’ve been here?” He didn’t even hear Ink getting close this time. That idiot was getting better at being silent.

“Since you came. I recognized the sound of your portals. I even saw you try to hide so I didn’t want to call any attention to you.” Ink grinned. “So, what do you plan on doing today?” He seemed to be in a good mood; something Error hadn’t seen in a while.

Error’s eyes narrowed as he stared suspiciously at the skeleton in front of him. “What’s going on between Outer and you?”

“Why not Dream too-”

“Why do you always get his name wrong?” Error asked earnestly. He heard Outer complained about it to Error constantly, and he didn’t doubt him. He was just confused as to why Ink would do such a thing.

The grin was gone as a flash of a red and violet colors flashed in Ink’s eyes before they shifted to orange and lime colors. “Why do you want to know?” He was in one of those sour moods that Error was beginning to associate with Ink.

“Because I asked!” Error seriously didn’t want to play these dumb games Ink was always ready to start.

“So? I asked a question too.”

“Ink, what the fuck is your problem?”

“What’s yours?” shot Ink back.

“You’re being difficult for no reason! And you’re acting so differently now! It’s throwing me off!”

“But I’m not-”

“Yes, you are!”

“How so then? Tell me Error.”

“You stopped hanging out with me because Dream had my number! What do you want me to think?! I seriously don’t get you!” yelled Error. He was frustrated dammit. Ink’s actions made absolutely no sense to him. First, he was asking to be friends while they fought and then he started stalking him. And now he was giving him gifts and trying so hard to get to know him! The audacity of this idiot!

“I did not! I was banned from seeing you for a month! I got in trouble because of this.” Ink rummaged in his pockets before holding up a sketchbook to Error’s face. “Dream and Blue saw this in their intervention and decided to punish me.”

Error stared at the book; it was so close to his face that he felt he was going cross-eyed. “What's in it?”

Ink tried to pull the book back when Error tried to grab it, but he didn’t succeed. The two were now holding it and neither were letting go. The two began to pull it as they struggled to not touch each other in any way.

“Let me see!”

“No!”

“Let go!”

“You first!”

“You shouldn’t put things in people’s faces if you’re not going to let them see what’s in it!”

“I did let you see it though!”

Error had had enough, so he tore out some strings from his eyes and used them on the book. The strings gave him a huge advantage in the small tug-of-war. He ended up winning with the book now in his hands. To regain his book back, Ink became desperate and got too close for Error’s comfort. A few Gaster blasters were summoned by Error to put some distance between them as Error retreated backwards. The blasters took a bit to charge up some lasers, while a few just used their heads to slam into Ink. As Ink continued to advance with the blasters making it difficult to close the new distance, Error opened the book and flipped through the pages. Glitches filled Error's eyes at the images in the book.

“Do you have no shame!” Error’s face flushed as he dropped the sketchbook with the unsettling amounts of information on him. He pulled more strings from his eyes. “You really are trying to find my weak points! If you want to fight, just fight me already!”

Ink was still trying to get his sketchbook back, but Error’s attacks were keeping him away. “No! I was trying to find out what things you like or dislike. Did you even pay attention to the writing I did?! Error, I just want to be friends. What do I need to do to get you to believe me for once!?”

Why wasn’t Ink even the slightest bit embarrassed?!

Error used his strings to pick up the book and waited a bit for his vison to clear up. He opened it to a random page and took a closer look to the book in his hand. The drawing on the page was of him happily munching away on chocolate with the text to the side that read. [Error’s favorite sweet is chocolate? That was what he stole the most from Candytale.] Another random flip showed him laying on a rock in Outertale with another text. [This is Error’s favorite spot in Outertale! It’s because he can see all the stars without anything obstructing his view and the rock is pretty comfortable too! The waterfall nearby sounds so relaxing too. I tried laying in it once right after he left. The rock was still warm.] Flip. Error was laughing with Outer, the two were sitting on barstools at what he assumed was Grillby’s. [Error and Comet are friends. Lucky. I wish that was me.] Flip. Error was knitting a doll, it looked strangely like Ink. [Error can make dolls! Cool! I’ll have to get him some crafting supplies for his next gift. I wonder if he’ll make me one if I ask.] There were so many pages filled with drawings and writing from the observations Ink had done from all his following.

Error realized that Ink was telling the truth. The truth still wasn’t all that great, but it was better than Ink collecting information to take him down. He was extremely tempted to tear the book in his hands, but he looked at Ink, who was currently being pressed into the ground by Error’s sole surviving blaster and he wasn’t even attempting to struggle. Ink seemed ready to accept whatever fate Error gave the sketchbook. ~~It reminded him too much of that incident.~~

“ **Aww, look at Ink! He’s trying so hard not to cry.** ”

“ **You think he wants to cry? I think he’s just dissociating.** ”

“ **Error do something already. This is getting boring.** ”

The voices were always annoying as usual, but they were sometimes right. Error sighed and released Ink from his blaster by making it disappear. Ink still didn’t move, which frustrated Error. While Ink was doing whatever he was doing on the floor, Error had taken the time to write something down in a random page. He dropped the book on Ink’s face when he was done with it.

“ **Wait, what did you just write?!** ”

“ **Tell us!** ”

“ **I think I saw some numbers!** ”

“I don’t see you as a friend… but I don’t mind hanging out every once in a while.” Error glared fiercely at Ink. “Not almost every other day, idiot. Maybe once a week would be fine, but don’t expect me to go looking for you to hang out!”

Ink’s eyes widen as he immediately sat up and flipped through his sketchbook. As Ink searched his book, Error left back to his home. He flopped down with his back on his sole beanbag and covered his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Aftermath of Error leaving Ink alone in Outertale: Obviously Error did damage Starfall's landscape a lot, but he didn't really realize his actions and probably never will. Dream and Outer come back to a grinning Ink sitting in a puddle of black ink puke. Dream has to hold Outer back from trying to beat Ink up. Ink fixes the damages, but immediately gets banned from Outertale for two months. Ink may be an attack-on-sight-target for Outer for a while.  
> Meme time: Ink to Outer "My dads are smiling at me, Galaxy. Can you say the same?". Insert Outer flushed and angrily shaking his fist at a smug Ink with Dream still holding Outer back. Every kudos helps power Dream with positivity, he needs it.
> 
> Anyways, since this is Error's POV, I wanted to try to like normalize how Error perceives / hears the voices. He's so used to them that he doesn't register all of them, but he does hear out a few of them sometimes. The voices are never quiet for too long and there's a lot more being said to him than what I wrote, he just tunes them out mostly. I guess a way I can explain this better is: there's a filter that Error subconsciously keeps up in his mind to not get overloaded with the voices. It took him years and years to learn. I really hope this makes sense...
> 
> Also, I'm like majorly debating on making this into a multi-chapter fic. I'm so fickle lmao... Uh, would anyone mind if I did change this? Lemme know of any thoughts were had!


End file.
